disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures in Wonderland
Adventures in Wonderland is a live-action musical Comedy television series based on Walt Disney's animated classic Alice in Wonderland. In the series, Alice (played by Elisabeth Harnois), was portrayed as a girl who can go to and from Wonderland simply by walking through her mirror (a reference to Wonderland's source material Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass). The show originally ran from March 23, 1992 to 1995Michaelson, Judith (1992-03-23). "Hip 'Wonderland' Aims to Educate : Television: The Disney Channel's version of Lewis Carroll's Alice classics mixes live action, claymation, songs and lots of puns. The series premieres today. - Los Angeles Times". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2014-01-07. (with reruns continuing until at least 1997''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 14, no. 6, December 1996/January 1997: p. 28.) on The Disney Channel and on stations across the country. Like many Disney Channel original shows, it was taped at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, with two sound stages used exclusively for it, but only for its first 40 episodes. Afterward, shooting was moved to Los Angeles, California.Terrano, Jennifer (2010-11-23). Only Lucy knew the truth, and at her window... - Patrick Richwood Interview (Part 1 of 2) Jennifer Terrano's Interview with Patrick Richwood (2010) (in English). (Interview). Ladybow.livejournal.com. Retrieved 2014-01-07.David, Mariah (2008). Now Let's Do A White Rabbit Interview! Mariah L. David's Interview with Patrick Richwood for Adventures in Wonderland Myspace Fanpage (2008) (in English). (Interview). Adventuresinwonderland.tripod.com. Retrieved 2014-01-07. Home media releases Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released only three VHS tapes of certain episodes, however, there are currently no plans to release it on DVD. Format Usually the format consisted of Alice coming home from school and talking to Dinah (her cat) about a problem facing her that day, then going into Wonderland and finding the residents of that world facing a similar crisis. At the end of each episode she would return to the real world with a solution to her problem. In some cases, she would have a problem with her brother, Brian, or sister, Kathy, a friend, or some other dilemma, and by the show's end, she would know how to deal with it. In "To Tear Is Human," she learns a lesson in humility when she splits her pants in the middle of a charades game, making her not so quick to laugh at other people's misfortune. (Earlier in the episode, she had laughed at another student for dropping his lunch tray.) Main characters *'Alice': The show's protagonist, played by Elisabeth Harnois. Alice is an average preteen, often facing problems in school, with her brother, Brian, or sister, Kathy, or some other issue. She often confides in her cat, Dinah, about her day. She has a special gift in that she is able to pass into Wonderland by walking through her mirror (see Through the Looking-Glass). Whenever she arrives, she helps her friends solve their problems, which in turn offers a solution to hers in the real world. *'The Red Queen': The ruler of Wonderland, played by Armelia McQueen. The Red Queen or Queen of Hearts, is Wonderland's sole monarch (she is combination of The Queen of Hearts from Carroll's original book and the Red Queen from Through The Looking-Glass). She is strict but fair, often citing her mother and grandmother's example in her ruling. Unfortunately, she is occasionally a source for trouble, usually due to her selfish attitude. As queen, she expects to get whatever she wants right away, and often pouts when things go wrong - often to the point where she says "Oh harumph!". She usually ends up eating crow by the end of the episode, but sometimes, she offers solutions to problems other Wonderland residents face. Deep down, she cares greatly for her subjects (especially the White Rabbit), throwing them parties and celebrating their accomplishments. *'The White Rabbit': The Queen's chief lackey, played by Patrick Richwood. He is the Queen's personal chef, servant, butler, event planner, shopping assistant, and every other job that she can think of at the time. He wears roller skates to get around, and occasionally loses control-with humorous results. He is also exceptionally timid, unable to stand up to the Queen when he is being treated unjustly. He is good friends with the other citizens of Wonderland, and he is often a notable accomplice in their schemes, given his proximity to Her Majesty. Though he occasionally complains, he is actually the Queen's closest confidant, and he often sympathizes with her. *'Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum': A pair of wacky twins played by Robert Barry Fleming and Harry Waters Jr.(respectively) as adults, but in the episode "Bah, Hamburger," they are played by Thomas Hobson and Jullian Roy Doster (respectively) as kids. They wear bright, colorful clothing and sing and dance in the style of hip hop music. As brothers, they share a strong sibling rivalry, often competing with each other about nearly everything. They are the most athletic residents of Wonderland, often playing sports and organizing games. Their brotherly love usually triumphs over petty problems, and they usually offer Alice some sensible advice on any problems she may have. *'The Mad Hatter': Wonderland's resident oddball, played by John Robert Hoffman. He lives in a house shaped like a hat, and is usually seen at his perpetually set tea table. He tends to be rather careless with his dishes and cups. He is Wonderland's chief inventor, often devising crazy machines and potions to get himself and the gang out of trouble. However, the devices tend to get them into further trouble. He also has an affinity for disguises, such as fake beards and nose/eyeglasses. His catch phrase is, "How true that is." *'The March Hare': The hare that manages to be bright and foolish at the same time, played by Reece Holland. He is quite intelligent, and he often assists his best friend the Mad Hatter in inventing and scheming. Unfortunately, he lacks common sense, and is easily duped by others. He also usually serves the role of conscience among his friends; when a poor choice of judgment is reached, he is usually the one who questions the decision the most. He and the Mad Hatter are best friends, but they annoy each other almost as much as they pal around. *'The Caterpillar': This mammoth insect is Wonderland's wisest resident, played by Wesley Mann. When he speaks, he draws out his vowels in a long, deep voice. As a bug, he has three pairs of hands, which he often uses in tandem to complete tasks. He has a book of wondrous stories, similar to fables in their animal characters and simple morals. The characters often visit the Caterpillar in his mushroom glen to seek advice, which comes in the form of a story. Occasionally, he leaves his patch to visit other Wonderland areas. *'The Cheshire Cat': a sarcastic, purple-striped cat that has the power to disappear and reappear at will. He loves to play all manner of practical jokes on the Wonderlanders, but even he occasionally performs some act of kindness. *'The Dormouse': A tiny rodent played by a puppet. He lives in a teapot on the Hatter's tea table. Despite his small size, he apparently has all the necessities of life inside his home, including a kitchen sink and a painting gallery. Minor characters *'The Duchess': The Red Queen's chief rival and, in a strange way, good friend (played by Teri Garr). They constantly quest to upstage each other, often trading insults along the way. Often refers to the Queen as "Twinkle Toes". Apparently, their rivalry began when they were still quite young. All of the Wonderlanders assume that they dislike each other-but deep down, the two admit that they have a special, if rocky, relationship. *'The Walrus': A newcomer to Wonderland, played by veteran Broadway actor Ken Page. When he first moved there, he was the victim of prejudice, but soon gained friendships with all of the other citizens. He is quite smart-although he does have one rather strange oddity, in that his best friend Pinniped is completely invisible. Though he seems different, he is accepted as just another member of the Wonderland gang. *'Crystalvision': Although not really a living breathing character Crystalvision (Crystal for short) is often seen around Wonderland in various places. Crystal's role in Wonderland is something like that of a television showing clips and prerecorded images for all the citizens of Wonderland to see. In some episodes it was shown having a real personality by making joke via showing words on its screen and by the characters acknowledging it as a person. *'Mike McNasty' - A bully that wears cowboy-like garb (played by Gilbert Gottfried). He has a mother who is mentioned in the episode, "Pie Noon". She never appeared in the episode. He was seen in a flashback by the March Hare when his life was mentioned about the time he got bullied in high school. He's defeated by being hit on the face w/a pie. *'April Hare' - The March Hare's deaf cousin (played by Marlee Matlin). *'Hedda Hatter' - The Mad Hatter's handicapped cousin in a wheelchair (played by the late Christopher Templeton). *'Town Singer' - A singer who walks all over town (played by country singer/songwriter Willie Nelson) with a guitar while singing at the same time, much to the annoyance of the Hare. *'Mama Red Queen' - The Red Queen's mother (played by Armelia McQueen, the same woman who played the Queen). *'Mama Tweedle' - The Tweedles' mother (played by the same man who played Adult Tweedle Dee). *'Papa Tweedle' - The Tweedles' father (played by the same man who played Adult Tweedle Dum). *'Mama March Hare' - The March Hare's mother (played by the same man who played her son). *'Brian' - Alice's off-screen younger brother. *'Kathy' - Alice's off-screen older sister. Gallery ImagesCAQ4DZWP.jpg|Adventures in Wonderland Video 1: Hare-Raising Magic. With episodes "Off the Cuff" and "For Better or Verse" ImagesCANLLTNI.jpg|Adventures in Wonderland Video 2: Helping Hands. With episodes "Pop goes the Easel" and "Techno-Bunny" ImagesCA55XJPN.jpg|Adventures in Wonderland Video 3: The Missing Ring Mystery. With episodes "Pretzelmania" and "Noses Off" Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo10 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo9 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo8 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo7 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo6 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo5 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo4 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo3 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo2 500.jpg Tumblr n6rb09nCTo1tcftavo1 500.jpg AIWad DisneyAdventuresmagazine.jpg|Print advertisement of the show. April Hare.jpg|April Hare References Category:Television series by Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Emmy Award winning television series Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Adventures in Wonderland Category:Live-Action television series Category:TV Series based off films Category:Television spin-offs Category:TV series based on films